darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
820
King Johnny Romano arrives at Collinwood demanding that Magda give him the hand of Count Petofi. Synopsis : Collinwood has survived another night of terror, but even in the light of this day there are those whose fears can not be stilled. In the Old House, Magda Rakosi reads a strange note over and over again, a note that could spell death for her. And in an artist's studio in Collinsport a young man is about to receive a visit from the mysterious Count Petofi, who has learned that death may finally be awaiting him. Petofi enters the studio and sighs when he discovers Tate is again drawing his "ideal woman." Tate reacts coldly to Petofi, and insists that what he paints is his own right. Petofi has a request for Tate to do, and Tate tries to refuse, but realizes he can not. Petofi leaves a bag with the painter and leaves. Back at the Collinsport Inn, Amanda Harris is angrily packing a bag. Tim enters the room and tells her she can't leave, as they are so close to having Trask right where he wants him. Amanda asks him to share his plans with her, but he again refuses. She tells him she won't stay any longer, as Tim is clearly more interested in this plot than he is with her. He kisses her and talks her into staying just one more day, to meet Count Petofi. Magda goes to Petofi with the note. He tells her that he already knew that the gypsies are coming, and he has no intention of stopping them, as they are looking for Magda, not him. She asks him for protection and he refuses, as they would find out he is in town. He places a spell on her, rendering her unable to speak or write his name. Shortly afterwards Amanda Harris arrives, and Count Petofi instantly recognizes her as the woman from Tate's pictures. He asks where she's from and when she met Charles Delaware Tate. Amanda tells him that she's from New York, but doesn't recognize the name Tate. Petofi concludes that Tate must have seen her somewhere before. Dismissing his strange behavior, Amanda pleads with Petofi to help her get Tim out of Collinsport. Magda goes home to find King Johnny Romano waiting for her. He tells her that she will go on trial for Julianka's murder, and that if she doesn't produce the hand he will kill her on the spot. Back at the Inn, Amanda tells Tim what happened with the Count. She asks why Trask is so important to him, and he tells her that Trask was responsible for killing someone he loved very much - his best friend since childhood, Rachel. Amanda decides to stay, but asks Tim to stay away from Petofi. She reveals that before the last two years, she has no memory of her past. At the Old House, King Johnny has again searched and been unable to locate the hand. He demands Magda tell him who has it, but she is unable to speak Petofi's name. Instead, she notices the box under an overturned chair. King Johnny opens it, and to Magda's disbelief, finds the hand inside. Memorable quotes : Charles: I suppose I paint her because she's the only thing in this world that truly belongs to me. ---- : Count Petofi: You are a very beautiful woman, Miss Harris. One might almost say an ideal woman. ---- : Count Petofi (to Amanda): I'm not surprised at his Shaw's clumsy attempt to recover it hand. Go and give him a message from me. Once I congratulated him on his choice of enemies. Now I congratulate him on his taste in women. But his conception of strategy is pathetically inadequate. Dramatis personae *Grayson Hall as Magda *Thayer David as Count Petofi * Roger Davis as Charles Delaware Tate * Don Briscoe as Timothy Shaw * Donna McKechnie as Amanda Harris * Paul Michael as King Johnny Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * First appearance of the character Johnny Romano. * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * Before two years ago, Amanda remembers nothing about her past. * TIMELINE: Day 316 begins and will end in 821. Count Petofi plans to return later at 1pm. The note from the gypsies was pinned to the Old House door last night. It's afternoon. Bloopers and continuity errors *Two members of the stage crew as well as moving cables can be seen in the reflection of the mirror when Tim and Amanda are together in Amanda's room. * The incidental music plays loudly over Donna McKechnie's line as she enters Count Petofi's hideout. * During a close-up of Count Petofi's face, while he is seated and Amanda is pleading for him to help Tim, someone can be seen in the background, first on the left, then on the right side of the screen, passing behind Petofi's head. * When Count Petofi removes the black leather glove to show the hand to Amanda, the edge of the fake flesh makeup covering the hand is visible around the wrist. * Roger Davis has an obvious teleprompter moment, forgetting both the line and his character's emotional state, as Petofi says, "You have an obligation to me, in the form of a contract." Davis replies, "Look, uh...", consults the prompter, instantly becomes angry and barks, "What do you want me to do this thing for, anyway, huh?" * The door doesn't close behind Magda when she enters the Old House. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 820 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 820 - The Hand ShakedownCategory:Dark Shadows episodes